


walk through the door (naked and pretty)

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub, F/F, Fem Baeksoo, Oral Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Use of Gag, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: it's a casual meet between kyungsoon and baekhee





	walk through the door (naked and pretty)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and written out of a whim (forgive me and the whole thing and the mistakes please)

Scenes with Kyungsoon are simple, which is why Baekhee looks forward to them, nothing too tiring, yet exciting. Something like the woman herself – simple and magnificent.

Baekhee patiently waits for Kyungsoon’s arrival on the couch, hair tied into a neat bun as usual, wearing nothing but matching, lacy undergarments, the room is dim lit, scented candles on the stands on both side of the couch. The living room is furnished with two couches facing each other, two stands next to the red couch (where only Baekhee and well-behaved submissive sit), a St. Andrew’s Cross at one corner, next to which stands a very bright collection of toys – it has everything, from bullet vibrators to buttplugs to gags. All of them are in different shades of red, kept neatly on the wooden table. They’re usually in Baekhee’s closet, below her heels’ rack.

There is a knock on the door, Baekhee quickly crosses her one leg over the other, left elbow resting on the head rest of her couch, with her head resting on her palm, she says, “Come in.”

The latch slowly moves down, door opens. Kyungsoon’s head pops out of the space first, she looks at Baekhee, smiling shyly. “Hi, mommy.”

Baekhee chuckles, gesturing Kyungsoon to come in. “Hey, baby. How was your week?”

Kyungsoon pushes the door further, revealing her naked body, hands automatically in front of her stomach, entwining her fingers together. She obediently walks to Baekhee, and kneels in front of her dominatrix, sitting on her shin, Kyungsoon rests her hands on her thighs, pouting a little. “We had a deadline to meet.”

“Ah,” Baekhee runs her hand through Kyungsoon’s soft hair, tucking a strand behind Kyungsoon’s ear, she smiles, feeling bad for her submissive. “Must’ve been tough, huh? But, hey, you survived, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoon beams, all teeth. She nods, leaning onto Baekhee’s hand.

“You’ve also been a good girl this whole month,” Baekhee muses, “It’s time for your reward, baby.”

She gestures Kyungsoon to get up, and Baekhee leads Kyungsoon to her collection of toys with her hand on Kyungsoon’s back, another holding Kyungsoon’s hand, saying, “Choose whatever you’d like, princess.”

Kyungsoon’s eyes widen, she looks at Baekhee for a moment, then back the toys, and back at Baekhee again. “Really?”

Baekhee nods, grinning at the pure reaction. She takes a step aside, watching Kyungsoon look at the toys, her eyes scanning over the whole table carefully, her body weight is on her left leg, hands on the edge of table, drawing patterns as she looks. Kyungsoon has a great body, curvy, a little bit of chubby tummy, average sized breasts (although they seem a little bit for her tiny frame), naturally less hairy, smooth, white skin. Baekhee is glad she gets to touch someone so gorgeous.

“Um,” Kyungsoon looks at Baekhee, eyes quivering. “The gag, and the ropes, please, mommy.”

“Is that it?” Baekhee picks up the ball gag, she steps closer to Kyungsoon, and brings the ball gag to Kyungsoon’s lips. “Open up.”

Kyungsoon obeys, opening her mouth, and letting the gag sit heavy on her tongue. Baekhee hums, it’s a little too big for Kyungsoon’s mouth, they’ll have to use the smaller one, and takes the gag, keeping it back, she smiles. “Both are in the closet, anything else, princess?”

Kyungsoon flushes bright, her gaze dropping on the floor, she starts rocking on the ball of her feet, stuttering through her sentence. “I- I would, uh- can mommy, umm- eat me out?”

Baekhee grins, nodding, she points at the room, and Kyungsoon strides towards it, embarrassed, probably. Baekhee shuffles into her closet next to the room, takes out the black rope, along with the smaller ball gag. She moves to the room, where she finds Kyungsoon waiting for her, sitting on her shin on the bed, tying her hair into a ponytail. Baekhee walks to her, smiling and holding the rope up.

“You won’t be able to speak, or use your hand,” Baekhee wonders out loud, “Safe word?”

“I could tap on mommy’s arm.” Kyungsoon suggests.

Baekhee puckers her lips, leaning a little. Kyungsoon giggles and presses their lips together, kissing her dominatrix softly, her hands balling into fists from the mere pleasure of getting kisses from her mommy.

“You’re so smart, baby,” Baekhee says once they pull away. “Just to confirm: one to continue, two to slow down, three to stop?”

“Yes, mommy.”

Baekhee nods. “Okay. Hands.”

Kyungsoon brings her hands forward, wrists pressed against each other. She watches her hand being tied by the black rope, Baekhee skilfully circling the rope, making sure it fits just right. Not too tight, not too loose. Baekhee finishes it with a tight knot (which she’ll probably cut later), and pats the ropes. “There you go.”

Kyungsoon opens her mouth, and the ball gag is tied around her mouth, the ball sitting heavy on her tongue – she can still move her tongue around it though. Baekhee notices Kyungsoon moving her tongue on the ball and chuckles, pressing a kiss on Kyungsoon’s forehead. “Silly.”

Kyungsoon blushes, letting out a half-muffled whine. They change position, with Kyungsoon’s back against the bed, and Baekhee on top of her, straddling the submissive’s thighs. Baekhee grabs Kyungsoon’s breasts, squeezing them tenderly, watching Kyungsoon’s eyes soften, she almost melts, already breathless. Baekhee takes her time, circling her index finger around Kyungsoon’s sensitive nipples once, pulling at them, while her mouth is against Kyungsoon’s neck, pressing kisses against the smooth skin, biting down on the softest part found.

Kyungsoon moans a little when Baekhee’s mouth attaches to her nipple, sucking on, tongue moving up and down against the hardened nipple, nibbling, while her other hand moves down, tracing lines down her smooth body. Stopping at the dip of her back, Baekhee makes Kyungsoon arch her back a little more, so her chubby tummy is up against Baekhee’s stomach.

“Do you want mommy to eat you out?” Baekhee asks, she trails a few more kisses down Kyungsoon’s body. “You want mommy to eat your pretty little pussy?”

Baekhee looks up at her submissive, she is nodding enthusiastically, eyes already closed, breath ragged. She looks so pretty like this, Baekhee should probably take a picture or two, frame them and keep it in her bedroom.

She keeps her one hand right below Kyungsoon’s hand, so she can tap easily, and uses the other to lift Kyungsoon’s leg a little, urging her further into the bed. Kyungsoon slides up, and Baekhee sits between Kyungsoon’s legs.

“Look at you,” She chuckles, tracing a line between Kyungsoon’s wet folds. “Already dripping wet.”

All Kyungsoon can do is whine, and the way she lifts her hips up, Baekhee can tell she’s going to be a mess the moment her tongue hovers over her pussy. And fuck, Baekhee is also wet. So wet, she can feel all of it between her legs. Baekhee dips her head down, runs her tongue over Kyungsoon’s clit, enjoying the way Kyungsoon’s moans which ends up being a groan. She does it slowly in the beginning, running her tongue up and down, just teasing.

Kyungsoon gets more whiny, her voice getting louder despite the ball gag, and Baekhee enjoys it, through and through.

“Has anyone ever told you, princess?” Baekhee sucks on Kyungsoon’s clit a little. “You’ve got the cutest pussy.”

And that’s when Baekhee doesn’t stop, she continues sucking, hard, till Kyungsoon is writhing and whining, her moans echoing in the room, her body arches beautifully. Kyungsoon grips onto Baekhee’s hand, her hands and toes curling, Baekhee’s tongue doesn’t stop moving and Kyungsoon is so, so breathless.

Kyungsoon’s voice gets very loud, she nearly screams, and she starts trying to close her legs – she’s so close to her orgasm. Baekhee flicks her tongue against Kyungsoon’s clit and it hits Kyungsoon hard. She shudders, fingers tapping quickly against Baekhee’s arm, and Baekheen withdraws, her chin and some areas of her jaw wet from Kyungsoon’s juices. She watches Kyungsoon lay there, eyes barely open, legs closed, breathing heavily, inner parts of her thigh wet.

“Are you tired?” Baekhee asks as she shifts near Kyungsoon’s head, removing the gag.

Kyungsoon pants, and nods. “Thank you, mommy.”

“Oh no, baby,” Baekhee grins. “We’re not over yet.”


End file.
